The Nightmare
by AlvinorSupporter
Summary: One-shot sequel to Death or Loneliness. Alvin has a nightmare of his alternate fate. Don't worry, happy ending!


The Nightmare

One-Shot sequel to Death or Loneliness. Alvin wakes up screaming with a nightmare of his what-could-have-been fate.

* * *

At first, Alvin Seville was dead to the world, the town of Tinsel Town, his family and friends. Tears were shed all over by the townspeople including the loved ones of the once alive Alvin Seville. Nobody mourned Janika because of finding out her true nature. Alvin's body was pale, blue eyes closed forever, his body limp as noodles. It was a mournful and guilty sight. "He gave his life...to save us..." **(1)** Miraculously, Alvin's dead father descended from paradise and laid Alvin's ghost to his body. Alvin Seville, mourned by the townspeople that night, woke up that second. Just like that. Following Alvin's resurrection were cheerful cries and hugs from family members.

* * *

At first, it seemed realistic and horrific but it was his little cousin's scream for his father to get Alvin out of the trance that freed him from his fearful scenario. It all started the day or rather the night Alvin was reunited with Dave, Simon, Theodore, the Chipettes, and Ms. Miller after more than a week of worrying for their survival and will to live.

But they had to go through agony and suffering of losing the other until Janika had died and Alvin had awoken from what seemed to be death.

Alvin, still weak, knew just because he survived a fatal poison did not mean he wouldn't feel anything. His legs wobbled and Joseph had to carry him a bit. Alvin dozed off during the walk home.

When he came to, he noticed he was at Joseph's home. He said weakly, "Uncle Joe, where are my family and friends?" Joseph said, "At the living room. I got you home and I noticed your legs wobbled. I got you to the study to check any aftershocks or something." Alvin nodded. After a nerve-racking check, Joseph smiled in relief and said that Alvin would only feel weak for a few days and then he'd feel better. Alvin sighed in relief. Then he dozed off again. Nobody blamed him. Though he did later.

* * *

The nightmare was an alternate ending from when Alvin fought Janika to the death and won, only to die of poisoning but later coming back to life. (A/N: The non-italicized letters are Alvin's thoughts in the dream. The italicized letters are Alvin's dream.)

_Suddenly, he gasped a mute surprise gasp. He saw Dave, Ms. Miller, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes were lying dead outside. They didn't look dead but they were. Tears sprung into his eyes. He failed. Janika didn't do it to break him. She did kill them! She killed them and now they were dead. Janika suddenly broke the door open. Alvin only looked at her with big tearful eyes. Janika snarled, "Too late, huh? I don't lie like you, Seville! I say the truth!" _That was odd. Alvin didn't remember crying and Janika saying that line. Of course, he actually did shed one tear when he saw the bodies but he didn't cry a river either. _He didn't even want to know what Janika looked now. Her beautiful red locks were colorless clumps of a pathetic excuse for hair. He didn't want to see the body. The sexy body she had was instead a limp thin body with wrinkles. Janika, the girl that was once sexy and hot, was now in her true form. _'Sexy? I doubt that.' Alvin thought. _Janika slammed her foot to Alvin's face as she said the final line. Alvin, after recovering, sat there with tears falling for ten seconds and suddenly, the face of pity and sadness was no longer there in Alvin's face. It was replaced with anger, revenge, lust for death. _ Oh! He was turning into Janika! _He used his telekinesis to grab the knife on Janika and end it all! End it motherfucking all! He thought! A heated battle followed. Janika suddenly knocked a closet and out of the closet came Lois and Mikey, seemingly dead. Alvin shook his head. No! No! Aunt Lois and little Mikey, too? No! _He also didn't remember that. _Then, she was about to punch him when the ghosts came to his aid. _He certainly didn't remember that, too. _Alvin stared at the ghosts fighting only to be thrown back by Janika. They fell down defeated and a portal opened- to Hell. The ghosts hanged into each other so they wouldn't get caught and be punished for all the crap Janika caught. But it seemed, the portal would win this round. Janika giggled evilly. Even her voice changed! She sounded like a peddler, a witch, a hag, not a seductress. Suddenly, Alvin's telekinesis flicked off and a knife flew to her back, She screamed in terror and pain. How in God's name he did that?_ 'Nope, not familiar.' Alvin thought.

_Then, the house began to crumble and Janika and Alvin gasped. Well, Janika gasped. Alvin gasped **mutely**. The portal closed and the ghosts were safe. But not Janika and Alvin. The house broke apart and so did the floors and it exposed a river of water. Janika screamed as she and Alvin fell down. Janika pushed Alvin towards the water but he kicked her nearer to the water. Janika plunged into the water in a scream. She died instantly._ 'Gotcha, Bitch.' Alvin grinned as he thought._ Alvin gasped out for air. He looked at the lifeless bodies of everyone- Lois, Mikey, Dave, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, Brittany, and Ms. Miller- and began to weep. _'This didn't happen, either.' Alvin thought. _Suddenly, he heard a groan and looked around. He saw Joseph in the debris- still alive. Alvin began to think- 'I can save Uncle Joe. I can save him! At least he'll be alive.'- and neared Uncle Joe. He wished he could say to Joseph, 'Oh, Joe! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hadn't told you anything and thanks to that, it killed everybody else but us." Joseph weakly mumbled, "Alvin... I don't think I have much time. I wan't you to..." Alvin shook his head furiously, "No! **You** are **not** going to **die**!" Alvin thought. Suddenly, he heard Janika's voice and his spine chilled; It was Janika as a ghost! _Alvin winced: "Oh! I am fortune's fool!"**(2)** _Alvin looked in horror. Janika smirked, "Hey, Seville, talk again! Say something." Alvin ,with trembling lips and eyes almost spilling with tears, mouthed, "Janika, how could you be so cruel?" He covered his mouth. Sound came out! Janika was about to grab Joe and drink his blood but then the portal to Hell opened and it sucked her up. She became a mad woman (well more of a mad woman she was), screaming in terror, begging not to go to that place. She grabbed Alvin's leg and he yelped. He shook his leg and freed himself, but suddenly, he feel on his back and fell down to the water with Joseph, who was unconscious. Alvin grabbed his uncle and put him back to land. Suddenly, an earthquake began. Alvin tried to duck only to knock his head in the rocks in the process. He was unconscious for another ten minutes before his body lost the battle. At that second, Dave, Ms. Miller, Simon, Theodore, the Chipettes, Mikey, Lois, and Joseph woke up. _

* * *

_Realizing that Alvin was now the one missing was scary. Joseph volunteered to find Alvin while the others could go back to town to tell everybody they were back._ "Good old uncle Joe." Alvin smiled admirably._ ¨Alvin!¨ Dave, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, Brittany, Ms. Miller, Lois, and Mikey agreed, optimistic that Joe would bring Alvin safely back home. Joseph went to Janika's remaining gardens after everybody else left. He looked around. He went towards the right where Janika's house once stood. ¨Hey, Alvin!¨ No answer. He became worried. ¨Alvi...¨ Then he gasped at the horrible sight at him. Alvin was in the water._

_Dead. _

* * *

_A week after, Alvin's lifeless body was resting in a coffin at the center of the church._ "A week?" Alvin squeaked to himself. _Pastor Thomas came and looked at funeral-goers. He cleared his throat and got everybody's attention. "We are here to remember the short life of Alvin Chase Seville. His life was perfect in the first years: humble family, humble little home, he was innocent. But before he turned five, his life became a nightmare. His father was killed in the hands of a criminal; he had to leave his mother; and finally, he almost lost his loved ones. Yet, through it all he stood tall. He even saved his uncle's life, only to die in a horrible accident." Everyone had tears falling from the eyes. _Alvin screamed at himself: "Wake up, stupid! Don't die on them!" _Dave, Simon, Theodore, Uncle Joseph and even little Mikey had on clean black tuxedos. Ms. Miller, the Chipettes, Lois, and Vinny had on black simple dresses. Brittany hated black and simple dresses, but knew if she wore her pink tank-top, yellow scarf, pink skirt, and purple and yellow sneakers, everybody would frown at her, and she didn't want to disrespect Alvin. Jeanette thought the dress she had on was uncomfortable somewhat too; she much preferred her periwinkle turtleneck, purple skirt, white legwarmers, and blue shoes but she was willing to wear this as a sign of respect for Alvin. _

_"Would anyone want to say anything about Alvin Seville?" Pastor Thomas asked. _Alvin shouted, "NO! NO, PLEASE! I'M NOT DEAD!"_ Joseph raised his hand and said, "I will." He got up to the podium. He looked at Alvin in the coffin. He stood out. Alvin had on his red cap, a white collared long-sleeved shirt under a red suit jacket, black pants, and a red tie. He also had on the shoes he wore for Cousin Marie's wedding. Joseph couldn't get over how different he looked, so lively (well- as lively as a dead person can get) in his favorite clothes compared to the dark-clothed criers, as if they were the ones dead. _

_Josep_

* * *

_h cleared his throat, "What can I say about my nephew? He was a spitting image of John as a kid. Troublesome, stubborn, careless sometimes, but in the end, they both had a heart of gold. John knew he was going to be something big. Alvin knew so, too. I remember Alvin before John died. He was cheerful, innocent, certain life always got better by every second and every step he took. When John died, Alvin's innocence died with him. But that didn't stop Alvin in fulfilling his dreams. I even remembered after John died, Alvin was so saddened but I heard him pray the night after the funeral and before he said amen he said to John, 'Just watch, Daddy. I'm gonna be the best singer and a perfect son and a good brother! I love you, Daddy.' Those exact words." _Alvin smiled sadly. Uncle Joe was right. Those exact words he said that night.

_Joseph continued, "I was so touched of that. I... I just want to say..." Suddenly, he crumpled like a coat with no hanger and started to cry, "I love Alvin very much and I just wish I could have been with him when he was going to die." He wiped his eyes and went back to his seat. After tearful speeches, it was time to bury Alvin Seville. _

* * *

"!" Alvin screamed out in sleep. Mikey rushed to his side and shouted, "DADDY! Daddy! Alvin's having a nightmare!" Joseph ran to his side and squeezed Alvin's hand. Alvin stopped screaming and woke up. Everybody else ran to Alvin's side. He was sweating, frightened. Then, he looked around and sighed in relief. "Oh! I thought I was dead! I thought I really did die! I left you guys crying in the dust! I never felt so guilty in my life!" Alvin said, in tears. Joseph said, "Calm down. Alvin, calm down. We thought so to when we saw you lying low in the water, still." Alvin calmed down.

* * *

Alvin, long after the nightmare, realized that it wasn't to scare him, but to realize that even though his loved ones weren't in danger, they are still important. Mikey asked Alvin, "Alvin, are you all right?" Alvin grinned, "Don't worry, Mike. I am. Hey! You want to get some ice cream?" Mikey nodded, excitedly. Alvin grinned. If only Dad can see me now, he smiled sadly and looked at the sky. "Thanks, dad, for bringing me back to life that night."

* * *

Don't own the characters! Please Review!


End file.
